The Master Plan Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow gets poisoned by a crystal and Piper is forced to surrender to spare Aerrow but Cyclonis is still up to her old tricks. Dr Ashley (Aerrow's cousin) and Professor Carnage are latest OCs. AerowxPiper in it.


The Master Plan Starring Piper and Aerrow

Cyclonian Ship on the Far Side

Cyclonis: I must think of a master plan. Professor Carnage get me all the crystals to make a crystal poison that will make Piper join me in hopes of saving her precious Aerrow. (cackles)

Professor Carnage: Yes Master Cyclonis.

Meanwhile on the Condor Piper and Aerrow were avoiding each other for some odd reason.

Piper: Aerrow can we talk?

Aerrow: Oh yeah sure.

Piper: Aerrow first sorry I yelled at you were you'd said we'd fine another way and also I thank you for helping me regain my strength. It seems this Binding is taking us even closer together than ever before.

Aerrow: It's ok Pi. And I apologize for not being much help when the Binding took your strength and it is true what you said months ago I wouldn't last one day without you so we must die together that is if you don't mind.

Piper smiled.

Then some Cyclonian Talons and Nightcrawlers attacked the Condor.

Stork: No more Nightcrawlers or Talons alouded on my ship!

Junko: It's all of our ship.

Finn: Er dudes can we do this argument later?

Aerrow: Great idea Finn.

Piper: Best one I have heard in a long while. (whispers) Besides Aerrow insisting he'd die with me.

Soon Aerrow and Piper got on a Switchblade Elite and used the Binding to attack most of the Talons and Nightcrawlers.

Cyclonian Battleship

Professor Carnage: Everything is going as you planned Master.

Cyclonis: Good not tell the Commander to blast the crystal at Aerrow.

Professor Carnage: Yes Master Commander fire the crystal now.

Talon Commander: Yes Prof.

Then the Talon Commander blasts Aerrow with purple energy.

Aerrow: Piper I feel dopey drowsy!

Piper: AERROW! AERROW!

Then Piper opened a portal to Lynn, Starling a doctor that she didn't know but Starling did.

Starling: Piper this is Dr Ashley she knew Aerrow's Mum somehow.

Later on the Condor.

Dr Ashley: That crystal is some poison only found from this side of Atmos and I'm sorry to say Aerrow is...dying.

Piper: Oh no. It can't be.

Dr Ashley: I have done all I can Piper. Aerrow will be dead in...4 hours.

Piper: (cries in tears) Aerrow!

Lynn: If it's the last thing I do I'll get Cyclonis for what that evil witch has done!

Then Finn came in.

Finn: Cyclonis is on the radio.

Cyclonis: Storm Hawks I will say this once I alone have the crystal to cure Aerrow but for you to have you must give me Piper.

Junko: No deal Cyclonis you are nothing but lies.

Cyclonis: Don't make it sound rash.

Then Cyclonis hanged up!

Meanwhile in Aerrow's head things were hard for him then he saw Lightning Strike.

Lightning: Aerrow my son Cyclonis has forced your love Piper to join in exchange for your life but I will only tell you this that you will save her.

Aerrow: You can bet on it Dad I will only die with Piper and with Piper alone!

Lightning: That's my boy. You will meet someone your Mum knew when you wake up...eventually.

Aerrow: Er right.

Meanwhile Piper reluctantly surrendered to Cyclonis.

Piper: You win.

Cyclonis: Of course I win I am the master of everything. (cackles)

then she had Professor Carnage fired a giant crystal blast at the Condor knocking it out of the sky and into the wastelands.

Piper: You said!

Cyclonis: I lied!

Piper: Actually I planned this. Junko, Lynn now!

Cyclonis: GET THEM!

Then a crystal blast battle began with two Talons blasted but Cyclonis escaped with Piper captive!

Lynn: Got the crystal antidote!

On the Condor.

Dr Ashley: The antidote's working.

Aerrow: Guys where's Piper?

Junko: Cyclonis has still got her!

Dr Ashley: Before you to rescue your girlfriend Aerrow you and me must talk.

Aerrow: Really doc?

Dr Ashley: Aerrow I am your cousin from your Mum's side of the family that is why I like your friends Lynn and Starling are here.

Aerrow: Well cousin you have a name.

Dr Ashley: Ashley just Ashley my Mum died in a bombardment led by the traitor who became your nemesis Dark Ace.

Aerrow: Ashley you cousin stay on the Condor while me and Lynn rescue Piper.

Lynn: Well me and Piper planted a tracker crystal and they are here on the south of the Far Side so let's go.

Soon Aerrow and Lynn flew to rescue Piper and found Cyclonis and Professor Carnage holding Piper hostage!

Cyclonis: GET THEM!

Soon Aerrow punched the Talon Guards and rescued Piper.

Aerrow: Ready to fight?

Piper: With pleasure my love.

Soon the three friends stopped the Talons and escaped.

Cyclonis: DEATH AWAITS YOU STORM HAWKS! Talons attack!

Piper: Lightning Strike!

Aerrow: YAHA!

And then both blasted half of Cyclonis' forces!

Lynn: I knew you had a new power but wow!

Then a cannon from a Cyclonian Battleship was aiming at them.

Talon Commander: Ready aim-!

Talon Sergeant: Look out!

Then the Condor blasted the Cyclonian Battleship into Cyclonis' lair!

Aerrow: Nice shooting I have Piper she is safe.

Dr Ashley: Good cousin can't wait to hear how it turned out.

Piper: Dr Ashley is your cousin?

Aerrow: Yeah.

Piper: Well she and I are both glad you're alive.

Lynn: (smiles) At least Cyclonis won't pull a stunt like this again!

Aerrow/Piper: (smiles) True.

Then Aerrow and Piper kissed when they landed on the Condor.

In the remains of Cyclonis' lair.

Professor Carnage: What happened to the Master Plan Master Cyclonis?

Cyclonis: Be quiet fool i'm trying to think once word gets out i'll be the laughing stock of the entire Atmos!

Professor Carnage: No one would dare laugh at Master Cyclonis just because her Master Plan failed to work.

Then Carnage began laughing and Cyclonis knocked him out!

That evening on the Condor.

Aerrow: Pi I love you with all my heart.

Piper: I love you with all my heart too Aerrow.

Dr Ashley: That's good to hear and Cyclonis' defect won't be far behind so enjoy your romance.

Aerrow and Piper smiled then did a sweet laugh!

Aerrow: At least I have one relative left.

Piper: I hope I have one left too.

Aerrow: Still weather anyone likes it or not we die together.

Piper: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Aerrow: You know neither would I and I'm glad to have someone like you Piper.

Piper: So am I.

And then kissed happily as the stars shone.

The End


End file.
